Child of the destiny
by freddyrgc
Summary: Cuando las esperanzas se agotan y no quedan fuerzas... Una luz de valor surge en la oscuridad. Vive la historia de Tekken de una forma unica en un fic que sigue su historia de principio a fin (incluye crossovers) si eres fan de Tekken seguro te agrada. Incluye de todo un poco :D
1. Prologo

Hola lectores! Pues, aqui un humilde fic que surgio por mi desesperacion por Tekken 7 jeje espero lo disfruten pues tenia la idea desde hace mucho tiempo pero no me atrevia a subirla... Hasta que vi el trailer de Tekken 7 (aun sufro por el) en fin... como dicen por ahi: "Ninguno de estos personajes me pertencen todos son propiedad de Namco junto con la saga Tekken" y despues de eso... Disfruten el fic. :)

* * *

-Una larga historia llena de dolor, felicidad, amor, odio y una familia que esta cerca de su final... Solo la voluntad, mas fuerte sera la que triunfe al final. –Una mujer se encuentra con un niño en un bosque lleno de vida.

-¿Otra vez esa historia madre? –El pequeño suspira con pesadez pues ya conoce bien la "leyenda".

-Entiendo que pienses de esa forma... Aun eres muy joven para entender la verdad. –Mira a su hijo por un momento, para seguir avanzando.

* * *

En un paraje apocalíptico, tres almas se hayan atrapadas en una lucha sin cuartel… Uno de los combatientes asesta una fuerte patada al más joven de ellos alejándolo un poco, para luego atacar al de mayor edad, con un brutal golpe que lo deja inconsciente. Sin compasión levanta su cuerpo, tomándolo del cuello para dar el golpe de gracia.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto? –Se pregunto el joven a sí mismo, a la vez que limpiaba la sangre restante en su rostro con el lateral de su mano. – ¡¿Es realmente necesario todo esto, Padre?! –Grito hacia Kazuya con odio y a la vez melancolía. Tanto dolor podía ser evitado. Kazuya miro hacia Jin con cierta arrogancia, dejando caer el cuerpo inerte de Heihachi antes de darle el golpe final.

-Jin… –Por un momento, bajo la mirada y se pudo percibir una sombra en su rostro. Acaso era… ¿Tristeza? Jin lo miro incrédulo bajando la guardia. ¿Realmente Kazuya podía ser el de antes?, ¿El que alguna vez amo, lucho, triunfo y cayo?

-Se que… Todo esto no fue decisión nuestra… Todo ha sido una jugada del destino tras otra… –Decidió acercarse al que en antaño, fue un héroe. –Ya lo sé todo, ¡sé la verdad! Y… No puedo seguir con esta guerra sin sentido…

-Puede que… Tu no puedas… –Una solitaria lagrima bajo por su mejilla, dándole una última luz de esperanza a su hijo. Que rápidamente se apago cuando su voz se torno lúgubre. –Pero yo sí. –Lanzo un rápido puñetazo al abdomen de Jin, que lo dejo sin aire, provocando que cayera de rodillas frente a Kazuya.

-¿Por qué sigues? –Apenas pudo preguntar mientras intentaba recuperarse.

-yo te diré porque… –dijo Heihachi, a la vez que se levantaba con dificultad y cubría la herida en su hombro derecho. –No le importa seguir… Porque el ya no es tu padre… No es mi Hijo… –Se notaba la melancolía en su rostro y voz, ¿Quién hubiese pensado que el hombre de los puños de hierro, tenia sentimientos? –La pregunta es… ¡¿Porque estas tu aquí?! –Jin solo se quedo en silencio ante la interrogante. A lo que Heihachi continúo. –Ya nos has derrotado a ambos, has vengado a tu madre, salvaste al mundo de Azazel, tienes el poder, tienes el dinero e incluso tienes a la pequeña Xiaoyu… ¿Qué es lo que te mueve entonces?, ¿Por qué sigues luchando sin propósito? –Jin se sorprendió por su pregunta, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. El seguía luchando por decisión propia, lo que lo llevo a pensar en sus razones. ¿Por qué luchaba?, ¿Por qué era lo correcto?, ¿Para evitar más muertes? O… ¿Solo luchaba por placer? No… es mucho más que eso… Después de todo, el siempre ha elegido qué camino seguir y más que nunca, ahora eso lo sabía muy bien.

-Xiao, Hwoarang, Asuka, madre… –Susurro los nombres al aire, mientras se levantaba. –Estoy aquí para acabar con esto, para darle un significado a las vidas que se han sacrificado, por todo el dolor que hemos causado… –Unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos que ahora reflejaban decisión y fuerza. –Estoy aquí porque a pesar de todo, esto lo empezamos como una familia ¡y lo terminaremos de la misma forma! –Tras ese último argumento que avivo sus corazones e hizo a hervir su sangre una vez más. Los tres adoptaron su posición de combate decididos en ponerle un final a esta batalla para bien… O para mal.

* * *

-¿Crees en la redención? –En otro lugar, dos mujeres se encuentran hablando.

-No lo sé… La verdad es difícil. –Su tono de voz parece triste.

-¿Sabes? –Su voz refleja esperanza. –Lo mismo pensaba yo, pero… ¡Mira los hechos! Es decir… Por algo estamos aquí, ¿No? –Sonríe con seguridad.

-Mmm… Buen punto… –La otra mujer ríe levemente. –Solo queda esperar aunque… –Recuerda los hechos tristes, alegres y todos los que rodean la historia que las une, y mira hacia el cielo perdiéndose en ellos. – ¿Recuerdas como todo empezó? –Su compañera sonríe y sin medir palabra solo sigue su mirada y la acompaña en su viaje hacia el pasado.

-La historia que forjo a grandes personas y también cegó la vida de otras… El linaje Mishima, el Kazama y la detonación del final…

* * *

Bueno chicos! (y chicas claro) eso es todo por ahora... Si les parece corto es porque subi este capitulo a forma de sinopsis para ver si gusta. Asi que dejen review prometo capitulo todos los domingos (aunque me mate) de todas formas ya tengo la historia pensada asi que seguro cumplo! en fin.. eso es todo hasta la proxima! (dejen review jeje).


	2. Capitulo 1: Amigos

Muy buenas, lectores. Perdonen por no cumplir mi promesa, pueden matarme xD Pero lo bueno es que utilice el tiempo para mejorar la historia, así que, no todo es malo ¿verdad? ¿Quieren que siga? Pues, me necesitan vivo haha (por ahora :v ) En fin, "Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de Namco" y con esto, pasemos al primer capitulo de esta historia. :D

* * *

En una zona rural de Japón, se encuentra una niña pequeña, bajo un gran árbol, llorando con un conejito muerto entre sus brazos, ella no lo sabe, pero cerca de donde se encuentra se halla un padre entrenando a su hijo en el arte del karate, el padre es muy duro con su niño, pero lo hace con el propósito de que sea el más fuerte y continúe con su legado… El legado Mishima…

–Conejito… –La pequeña sigue con su llanto, sabe que ocurrió por algo natural, el gato salvaje siguió la cadena alimenticia y calmo su hambre con el conejo, pero aun así, no puede evitar estar triste.

* * *

–Kazuya… Aun eres débil. –El hombre adulto se siente decepcionado al ver como su hijo está agotado en el suelo por todo el entrenamiento.

–¡N-no es mi culpa…! –El joven apenas puede hablar, pues le falta el aire… –Padre, eres muy rudo. Mi abuelo dice que… –Piensa bien sus palabras antes de decirlas, no quiere meter en más problemas al patriarca de la familia. –Podrías matarme si sigues entrenándome así… –El chico se levanta y se posiciona de rodillas frente al hombre.

–¿Y el que sabe…? –Susurra al aire mientras desvía la mirada, como si estuviese tramando algo… –Igual, pronto no importara lo que el piense. –Sentencia la discusión con esa frase, se da la espalda y se retira del lugar, ignorando por completo a su hijo.

–Demonios… Ahora, ¿Qué? –El joven se levanta molesto y preocupado, no le gustaba la seriedad con la que hablo su padre, pero aun así, decidió adentrarse al campo para tomar un poco de aire, relajarse y luego volver a casa. –Supongo que iré para la cena... No debería preocuparme tanto, es decir mi abuelo es muy fuerte… ¿No? –Se pregunta así mismo y luego niega con la cabeza para alejar los malos pensamientos, pero rápidamente se olvida de todo, pues mientras avanzaba hacia los límites del campo, escuchaba un llanto lejano en alguna parte del bosque adyacente.

* * *

–Se está haciendo tarde… –Dice la pequeña entre sollozos viendo como se oscurece el cielo. –Y me ensucie mi ropita… –Se fija en la sangre que ha manchado su lindo vestido blanco. –No debí alejarme tanto de casa, me meteré en problemas… –Sigue llorando, pero esta vez no solo por el destino del animal en sus brazos, sino por el miedo de que sus padres se enojen con ella.

* * *

–A ver… Creo que el llanto viene de aquí… –El joven se adentra de unos arbustos, de donde cree, provienen los llantos. –Que molesto, estas cosas me romperán la ropa, no sé porque estoy buscando a un llorón. –Sigue intentado avanzar, pero se atasca con las espinas entre los arbustos y solo su cabeza logra llegar al otro lado. –Perfecto… Lo que me faltaba… –Siente como su pantalón de entrenamiento es atravesado por las espinas. –No puedo dejar que se rompa, rayos, no más problemas y ¡todo por seguir un lloriqueo!

* * *

–¿Quien anda ahí? –La pequeña asustada por los ruidos en los arbustos se pone de pie, dejando el cuerpo del conejo en el suelo junto al árbol. –¿Eres el gato salvaje…? –Pregunta tímida mientras avanza. –¿Aun tienes hambre? –Piensa que es carnívoro pero ese pensamiento se va en cuanto escucha un grito de ira y al seguirlo, se encuentra con un joven atrapado entre los arbustos espinosos… La pobre quería preguntar su nombre, pero era muy tímida para hablarle a los extraños por lo que solo se quedo ahí parada, cerca del joven, con su mirada fija en el.

–Necesito salir… –El joven mueve su mirada hacia el frente, sorprendiéndose al ver unos pequeños pies frente a él… "tu debías ser la fuente de los lloriqueos" Piensa antes de subir la mirada para conocer a la culpable, pero su semblante cambia de ira a miedo cuando ve la sangre en su vestido y nota su mirada fija en el. –¡¿Qué rayos…?! –Salta de la impresión, rasgando su ropa y su espalda con las espinas, cayendo junto a la niña fuera de los arbustos.

–¡Ay! –La pequeña se cubre la cara apenada por el joven. –Perdóname… ¿Te asuste? –Se sienta en el suelo sin dejar de cubrir su rostro.

–Esto si… Duele. –Dice el joven mientras se levanta. –¡Claro que no me asuste! –Exclama un poco sonrojado. –Solo… ¿Que es esa sangre en tu vestido? –La mira curioso.

Oh… –La pequeña descubre su cara con tristeza. –Es de ese conejito… –Dice mientras señala hacia el cuerpo del animal. –Lo mato un gato salvaje, al encontrarlo solo lo abrace y llore por él, me manche mi ropita por eso…

–Debí imaginarlo… –El joven se levanta, "¿Me dañe mi ropa por esta idiotez?" Piensa con ira pero igual le extiende la mano a la niña para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

–Sí, lo siento… –Acepta su ayuda y se levanta . –¿Cómo te llamas? –Le pregunta con una sonrisa inocente.

Kazuya Mishima, –Responde un poco molesto, pues nunca le ha gustado tratar con niños, a pesar de que el mismo aun sigue siendo muy joven. –¿Tu? –Sigue con su mano estrechada a la de ella.

–Soy Jun Kazama. –Responde con orgullo y camina hacia el árbol nuevamente con su mano aferrada a la de él para que la acompañe. –¿Me podrías hacer un favor…? –Le pregunta con voz tierna mientras camina.

–¿Quieres que mate al gato? –Pregunta presumido, queriendo estar un paso por delante de ella, lo haría con gusto, ya que eso sería un buen entrenamiento para él.

–¡No! –Se detiene junto al árbol, molesta por la propuesta del joven.

–¿No? –La mira confundido. –¿Por qué? Mato a tu conejo…

–Sí, pero así es la naturaleza, una persona no tiene derecho de intervenir. –Hace un pequeño puchero. –Eso me enseño mi mami.

–Vale… –El joven atónito por su respuesta se siente como un tonto al ser regañado por una niña, "que carácter tiene…" piensa sin poder creerlo. –Entonces, ¿Qué quieres?

–Bien, quiero que me ayudes a enterrar a conejito… –Recoge el cuerpo sin vida del conejo. –Se nota que eres un chico fuerte –ríe por su comentario. –Yo soy muy débil para cavar un agujero apropiado con mis manitas… –Lo mira con gran ternura para que le ayude.

–De acuerdo… –El joven no puede evitar sonrojarse por el cumplido antes de colocarse de rodillas y empezar a extraer la tierra con sus manos. –Oye, niña. ¿De dónde eres? –Pregunta al darse cuenta de que nunca antes la había visto.

–¡Que mi nombre es Jun! –Dice con un tono molesto por la forma en cómo la trata. –No me llames "niña" si sabes mi nombre… Y bueno, soy de por aquí cerca… –La pequeña baja la mirada apenada pues se encuentra desorientada.

–¿Como que "de aquí cerca"? –Deja de cavar y la mira. –Dame una dirección ni… –Piensa y decide hacerle caso y llamarla por su nombre. –Jun.

–Es que es la primera vez que salgo lejos de casa… Pero, vengo de allá. –Señala al sur de su posición, donde se podía visualizar una pequeña granja.

–Por eso no te he visto nunca… –Sigue cavando. –Estas muy lejos de casa… –Arma una rápida hipótesis en su cabeza– Se escapo el conejo y lo seguiste, ¿Verdad? –Pregunta con seguridad sobre su hipótesis, le gustaba adelantarse a los demás.

–¡Si…! –Responde sorprendida por su acierto. –¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Nos viste?

–No… –Ríe por la expresión de la pequeña. –Es obvio, ¿Qué mas haría una pequeñita aquí? Por cierto, ¿Está bien así? –Deja de cavar, al pensar que ya es suficientemente profundo.

–Me llamas "pequeñita" como si fueses adulto, ¿Cuántos años tienes? –Lo mira con una mezcla de curiosidad y molestia. –Y sí, creo que está bien… –Se sienta frente el agujero para dejar al conejo ahí.

–Tengo 12 años y ¿Tu? –La mira colocar el cuerpo del animal en el agujero.

–Tengo 6 años… –Empieza a cubrir el la tumba improvisada con la tierra. –No eres tan mayor. –termina y lo mira con una sonrisa. –Gracias, Kazuya, eres un buen amigo.

–¿Amigo…? –La mira sin poder creer sus palabras. –Pero nos acabamos de conocer…

–Sí, y ¿Qué? –Lo toma de las manos. –Me ayudaste te preocupaste y no te enojaste conmigo. –No puede evitar reír por su felicidad. –¡Somos amigos! –Se levanta y da saltitos de la emoción.

–Mi primera amiga… –Piensa en voz alta con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Tu también eres mi primer amigo, bueno, amigo humano. –Le alborota el cabello al joven. –Que peinado tan raro.

–¡¿Escuchaste lo que dije?! –Se sonroja. "Vaya que es tierna ella…" piensa asegurándose de no hacerlo en voz alta esta vez. –Y mi peinado es algo tradicional. No te burles…

–¡Sí! Eres tierno y no me burlo, solo que es primera vez que veo un cabello tan de punta. –La niña toma un mechón de su propio cabello y se lo muestra. –En mi familia todos tenemos el cabello liso y largo, toca.

–Bien… –Siente su cabello y sonríe por lo bien que se siente. –Muy lindo. –Escuchan el aleteo de los pájaros volviendo a sus nidos del árbol, cayendo en cuenta de lo tarde que era. –Oye, ya es tarde, deberíamos ir a casa… –Se pone de pie frente a ella.

–Si… –Se entristece, pues quería seguir hablando con su nuevo amigo. –¿Volveremos a vernos?

–Tal vez… –Le responde inseguro, pues no sabía cómo.

–Bueno… ¡Prométeme algo! –Sus hijos brillan con ilusión. –De ahora en adelante, ambos estaremos aquí donde nos conocimos después de almorzar, ¿Si?

–Vale, lo prometo. –Le sonríe, "¿Qué puede salir mal?" piensa tranquilo, pues podría pasar a verla después del entrenamiento diario.

–Así no. –Le extiende su dedo meñique de la mano derecha. –Con el meñique. –Se le notaba muy feliz.

–Pues, vale. –Igual de feliz estrecha su meñique con el de ella. –Gracias…

–Gracias a ti, somos amigos. –Baja su brazo y se aleja. –¡Hasta mañana, Kazuya! –Se despide con un gesto de manos y va a su casa.

–Hasta mañana Jun… –Dice con ilusión y se da la vuelta para volver a casa.

* * *

Mientras tanto cerca del lugar entre las sombras, se hallan dos figuras, una femenina y una masculina que presenciaron el encuentro de los niños de principio a fin…

–¿Qué opinas? –Pregunta la figura masculina.

–Que la niña será útil… –Dice con un tono serio para luego retirarse del lugar.

* * *

Bien, eso es todo por ahora, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus opiniones, ¿Quieren capítulos mas largos? ¿Puedo mejorar algo? Las criticas constructivas son de gran ayuda, ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
